Jammin With The Speedsters
by Gwen Gamgee
Summary: Supes comes across something rather odd on a wander through the Justice League Unlimited Tower. BASED OFF THE CARTOON


**Can I just say, I know I don't have anything up yet in this genre, but I _love! _the Justice League. Especially Flash. He just... amazes me to no end. Plus, it is totally stellar that I have something to talk about with my Dad now when he brings up comic book characters (which he does, alot). So, this fic, no surprise, features both the Flash, and an awesome song about him entitled Ballad of Barry Allen. Look it up! On You Tube! Right now! And if not now, after you're done reading my fic! Because it ROCKS!**

**Sorry, fan girl moment. Though truly, if you like me, love the Flash, you cannot, in good conscious, not hear this song. Please do so.**

** Also making an appearance are several other speedsters I love and admire. Props to anyone who knows who they are and where they are from!**

**That being said, please, enjoy!**

"Yo! Supes!" Superman stopped to peer his head into the room, where he found Flash, and… three people he didn't know, all on various instruments.

"Hey Flash," he said with a slightly confused frown, "What you up to in here?"

"Practicing our song," Flash told him happily.

"You're gona be in the talent show?" he asked.

"And _what_ would a talent show be without me?" Flash asked.

"Right," Superman said rolling his eyes, "Of course. And these people are…?"

"I put together a band of speedsters!" Flash said proudly. Superman blinked.

"And _how_ fast is this song going to be?" Superman asked cautiously. Flash laughed.

"You've got it all wrong Supes," he said, "It's more about the theme of the song then the speed. Trust me," he said assuredly, "Nobody will have a hard time understanding us. Well, they might have trouble with the twins," he admitted, guestureing to the two younger kids on base and drums, "But that's because they only speak Spanish."

"Ola!"

"They won't be singing anyways," Flash said waving it off. "Speaking of which…" he snagged the guitar player around the shoulders, "This is Quicksilver," he introduced. Quicksilver was a young teen in a silver suit and white hair. He seemed a bit nervous to be introduced to such a famous hero.

"I'm taking him under my wing," Flash said modestly, "Teaching him how to be a superhero. He's not much of a sidekick," he said, "does his own thing, mostly, but I play mentor now and then."

"Hi."

"Hi," Superman said graciously enough. "Uh Flash?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Batman know about any of this?" he asked.

"Come on, Superman, give me _some _credit here," Flash said, "They were all cleared by Bats before they got on. I mean, how would I even _get_ them onto the Tower, unless they had clearance?"

"Just checking," Superman assured him, hands up in mock defeat. "I guess I'll leave you to it then." He turned to leave only to find Flash blocking his way.

"Actually," Flash said, "Despite you not being an official speedster, we were wondering if you would play with us." Superman blinked, surprised.

"You want me to play with you?" he asked, turning around to check with the rest of the band, who were nodding their heads in agreement.

"Sure!" Flash said, zipping around in front of him again, "I mean, you _are_ pretty fast-

"Not as fast as us," Quicksilver said with a proud smirk.

"But fast enough," Flash finished.

"Besides, we need someone to play _this,"_ Quicksilver said, holding up a small handheld rhythm instrument Superman had never seen before.

"What is this even called?" he asked, taking it from Quicksilver.

"I… honestly don't know," Flash admitted as he leaned on Superman, studying the instrument in question with a thoughtful expression. "Makes a cool sound though." Superman tested it and nodded.

"Pretty nifty," he agreed. He heard a snicker from Quicksilver, but ignored it. He looked over at Flash.

"Tell me again, _why_ aren't I considered a Speedster?" he asked.

"Like I said," Flash told him, "You go pretty darn fast, but I'm sorry Supes, you just don't live there."

"Live there?"

"We have our own little time dimension," Quicksilver said, "It's pretty cool." Superman still looked confused. Flash shook his head sympathetically.

"Don't worry Supes," he said, patting him on the back, "You're still an honorary member. That's all that counts."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Superman said with a wry smile.

"Good, good, no need to get down about these things," Flash assured him, "Now, you just stand right here," he said, pulling Superman over to his spot, "And when I point at you, hit it!"

"Right…" Superman looked over at the other band members uncertainly as Flash set up his mic. The twins gave him a couple of thumbs up with a smile, while Quicksilver also smiled and shrugged. Maybe… maybe Superman could handle this?

"One… Two… One two three four…"

Quicksilver and the twins began in on the intro, and Superman almost missed his cue, but managed to snag it in time. He had to admit, it _did_ complete the sound. Then Flash began in on the song.

"_I've got time to contemplate the beauty of a thousand variations of the wing of a hummingbird suspended in the aspect of the world moving slower then molasses, as I'm off to catch the girl, as she's falling of the bridge…"_

WHOAH… Superman blinked, surprised. He almost missed his cues several times, simply because he was listening to the words more then watching Flash. This was… deep. Much deeper then he expected from Flash. But maybe that was the point…

The song spoke about the world moving much too slowly for a speedster, the patience it took, the loneliness… geez…

As the song finished, Superman had to blink back a couple tears before Flash turned around to address him.

"So?" he asked with a goofy grin, "Whatcha think? Now tell me honestly…"

"It was…" Superman cleared his throat, "It was good Flash. It was really good. You write that yourself?"

"Yeah, with a little help from Quicksilver here," he said slinging and arm around his guitar player, who grinned.

"It's… it's definitely gona be different then what people will be expecting," Superman said.

"Yeah, I know," Flash admitted, "We thought about a comedy, but then we were all like, no. This is the perfect opportunity to let the super community know exactly what it's like for us, and we should grab this bull by the horns!" The rest of his band cheered. "Besides, we took a vote," he said shrugging. "Even the twins agreed once we translated the song into Spanish for them to read."

Superman raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. They were really serious about this, weren't they?

"Well I think it's a great idea," Superman said, "It'll build team understanding. Maybe next year we'll get another common group to write something. Heck, if you wanted to, we could do one…" he paused, realizing what he'd been about to say, and blushed, "Well, I mean… only if you wanted to, of course…"

Flash crossed his arms and tapped his toe as Quicksilver rolled his eyes.

"Out with it Supes," Flash chastised him. Superman rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… I _did_ write something of my own once, must have been forever ago… Ma said I should do something to relieve stress…"

Flash leaned in to study Superman's embarrassed face, a suspicious look covering his own.

"It isn't country, is it?" he asked.

"No it is not!" Superman defended. "I always saw it as something that would go in a movie about me, you know… if they ever… made one…" he trailed off. Flash blinked and stood back up.

"In that case, why not do it this year?" he asked, "We'll back you up, right guys?"

Quicksilver shrugged, but smiled. Flash conference with the twins and determined mainly through hand signals that they agreed as well.

"I knew they'd do it," Flash said smugly, "You're like their second favorite hero of all time."

"Why second?" Superman asked, not truly jealous, but deeply curious. For some reason, kids tended to flock to him. He usually took this as fact.

"Um, they're speedsters?" Flash in an obvious tone. Superman was still confused.

"So _who _is the person they're most likely to choose as a role model?" Flash prompted.

"Oh!" Superman said catching on, "_Right…_ gotcha."

"Is he usually this slow?" Quicksilver asked.

"I think he's just having a bad day," Flash informed him. Superman ignored these comments to ask a question of his own.

"Are you guys sure you have time to learn two songs?" he asked, "I mean mine still needs work…"

"Supes, we have a _week,_" Flash reminded him, "We're speedsters. Provided we don't get called out too often, we have time for _ten_ songs. The real question is…" Flash leaned in again, a big grin on his face. "Can you keep up?"

"Didn't we have this discussion before?" Superman said in lee of answer. Flash smiled.

"Glad to see you're on board. Now, lets go through the Ballad a couple more times, then we'll hear this song by Mr. Lead Feet over here. Ya ready?"

Superman smiled as they started in again, managing not to miss his first cue this time. Always knew he liked Flash for a reason.

**I came _this_ close to writing out the talent show as well, but couldn't bring myself to do it. For one, I'd have to write out everyone else's acts as well, and really, who needs to detract from Flash's awesomeness? I mean, we all already know what _Batman_ would be roped into doing anyways... if he didn't just skip out... or sit at a table and glower...**

**On the other hand, doesn't just the thought of Flash singing, I mean really singing, make you want to go _Squeee!_? I _love_ it!**

**And yes, I know, the Speedsters aren't very nice to Superman, are they? But I think a bunch of Speedsters all stuck together would either be very full of themselves or fighting over who was fastest, and in the sake of cooperation, I went with option A. Besides, you can't blame Quicksilver. He's still getting used to the concept of using his gifts for good, you know? (Oh, I am just _giving_ it away now)The jibes just come naturally. Clearly he still has much to learn from Master Flash on the ways of good guy behavior.**

**Still, I think it was rather good, no? Even though there really was no storyline at all here? _I_ like it. Still, thoughts? Concerns? Let me know.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**Gwen**


End file.
